Les Clans
by MissCassy
Summary: Bien avant la jolie et tendre histoire qui relie Alice au Cullen il y a eu une autre période, bien plus noire et cruelle . Et si avant toute cette histoire il y avait eu Alice contre les Cullen ces derniers l'auraient il épargnait .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Morte

Ou sui-je ? Qui sui-je ? ce sont les questions qui me traversent l'esprit à l'instant . J'ouvre tranquillement les yeux, papillotant a l'effet du soleil . Si je ne sais pas ou je suis au moins il fait jour c'est toujours ça . Je me lève delicatement et remarque que je me trouve entouré d'arbres, je suis dans une forêt . Oui Bravo tu es d'une intelligence aberrante A ...mais au fait comment je m'appelle il est vrai qu'en y repensant je ne me souviens d'absolument rien .

Je tourne la tete à gauche à droite seuls les arbres m'entourent . À mes pieds nus se trouve une lettre au nom d'une certaine Alice . Ce nom m'est quelque peu familier peut-être est-ce moi ? Je tend la main pour attraper l'objet de mes desires, seul problème . Je brille . Oui je ne suis pas folle je vois bien mon avant-bras tendu, blanc, et surmonté de paillettes . J'expire fort, cela ne me fait étrangement rien, bon chaque problème en son temps . Je pris donc la lettre avec une certaine appréhension . Les premières lignes me troublent.

_Ma chère est tendre Alice . Nous sommes le 12 janvier 1920_

_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait cela . Je t'avais promis de te protéger et pourtant me voilà a t''écrire une lettre seul souvenir qu'il te restera de moi . Je sais bien que tu ne comprends pas, que tu es perdu, mais souviens-toi . Juste avant que nous ne rentions à l'hôpital James celui qui te traquait depuis quelques mois déjà à et arrivait je ne l'ai pas laissé faire croit . Je t'ai amenée loin de lui au détour d'une ruelle et je t'ai fait ce que tu attendais de moi depuis tant d'années je l'ai fait je t'ai transformée . Tu es donc un vampire et malheureusement pour toi je ne suis plus là . James va me traquer jusqu'à ma mort alors je te laisse là dans cette forêt avec cette lettre . Si je n'ai pas été l'homme de ta vie j'espère t'avoir rendu heureuse malgré ce que nous avons vécu . Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai partagé ta vie, mais désormais il te faut trouver celui qui partagera ton éternité . Je sais que tu essaye de pleurer Mary Alice Brandon, mais pourtant je ne le veux pas et puis tu ne le peux pas .La vie de vampire comme tu la remarquais à quelques inconvénients j'espère que tu sauras faire avec la soif et qu'elle ne prendra jamais le dessus sur toi . Reste toujours le petit lutin dont je suis tombé amoureux . Je ne sais pas si cela est bien de te le dire mais tu devrais peut-être m'oublier, toi transformée James ne te traquera plus tu es en paix désormais il est temps pour toi de tourner la page et de continuer à vivre même sans moi . Sois forte . Je t'aime Alice ._

Je regrette finalement d'avoir ouvert cette lettre . Je suis folle c'est cela je suis victime d'une farce . Les vampires n'existent pas ils ne sont présents que dans les contes ! Pourtant la réalité me frappe de plein fouet je suis morte, transformée par mon "amour" dont je n'ai aucun sourvenir . Ma peau brille à la lumière du jour, deux troue son présent à mon cou, et le pire de cela c'est ma gorge . Elle me brule elle est en feu . J'éprouvais une sensation inconnue jusqu'alors. J'ai ... soif oui j'ai soif de sang . Cette seule pensée me répugne, me hante, me choque ! Je suis devenue un vampire et je n'ai aucun souvenir, je ne peux même pas pleurer je ne peux même pas mourir . Je m'appelle Alice Brandon et je suis seul.

Voilà alors j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance mais j'attends de voir si la fic marche bien pour vous insister à la suivre je vous donne un petit indice sur le chapitre suivant . Une rencontre aura lieu et pas forcément celle que vous pensez. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je demanderais peut-être à ma bêta de me corriger si elle est d'accord et surtout si la fic marche (je voudrais pas la faire bosser pour rien, d'ailleurs Anthracite si tu passes par là je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis revenue )


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre je n'en suis pas très fière le troisième sera meilleur et surtout moins long à venir . Je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et surtout punkie1001 pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir . Bon alors sans plus attendre le chapitre !

**Chapitre 2 Vision **

Je le sens, je l'entends, je le vois . Je cours à toute vitesse, vitesse que je maitrise à peine . Son odeur est si puissante je ne peux pas me contrôler . J'ai délaissé ma robe d'Hopitale pour une des robes plus conventionnelle, cela faisait maintenant 4 nuits que j'étais un vampire, je me suis adapté. J'ai d'abord voulu résister mais la soif a pris le contrôle progressivement . Ma première proie avait été un homme, jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, il est venue à moi . Me trouvant en robe de chambre en pleine forêt. Il a certainement cru que j'étais perdue . J'ai appris que je ne devais pas avoir plus de 18 ans car il m'avait pris pour une enfant . Je me souviens qu'il s'était avancé près de moi et à mesure que ce n'est pas s'approchaient je me reculais essayant de le prévenir . Mes yeux fixaient résolument un point précis . J'essayais de résister au bruit de ses veines pulsant doucement sous sa peau attisant ma soif de plus en plus . Son cou n'attendait que mes crocs .J'avais alors abandonné ma foutue conviction et m'étais jetait sur lui, platane mes canines dans mon premier repas . Je me rappelle encore le bienfait du sang à travers ma gorge alors que le pauvre homme agonisait entre mes bras .

(retour présent)

Un gémissement . Ça y est je l'ai retrouvée ma proie, je l'ai traquée et j'ai réussi . C'était une jeune femme, brune d'une beauté fragile, elle était désormais à moi et rien qu'a moi . Elle me supplia quelques secondes puis s'éteignit . Repus de son sang, je la délaissais alors pour partir vers l'ouest . Je ne savais pas ou aller, puisque toujours amnésique. Je logeais donc dans la forêt comme je ne dormais pas cela n'était pas un problème . Seul la solitude l'était...

Plusieurs jours étaient passés je crois même quelques mois depuis ma découverte . Maintenant j'ai un rythme bien à moi . Toutes les semaines je pars à la chasse pour le plaisir , je sais cela est cruel mais quand on y a gouté c'est dur d'y résister . Alors j'essaye de ne pas être trop gourmande . Récemment j'ai eu un problème des plus intrigants il ne met arrivée qu'une seul fois mais , cela ma parut un peu comme naturel si je puis dire . J'avais l'impression de connaitre déjà cette sensation . J'avais eu ce que l'il pourrait s'apparenter à une vision . J'ai vu des images, floues certes mais j'ai vu quelque chose quand même . Je marchais tranquillement quand soudain je fus pris de vertige comme si je ne mettais pas nourris depuis 2 semaines alors que je sortais a peine de mon diner. Les traces de sang sur ma nouvelle robe en témoignaient d'ailleurs . Des images floues apparaissaient, je voyais une jeune femme de16 tout au plus les yeux aussi rouges que les miens, elle arborait un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres, elle était accompagnée d'un homme je ne voyaient pas son visage . Puis tout c'est accélérer des yeux rouges partout autour de moi, des crocs sortis, le feu , puis plus rien, le noir . Je me suis alors éveillée sortant d'une torpeur sans nom . J'avais vu le futur, du moins je le suppose . Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans un hôpital on m'y avait sûrement enfermé à cause de mon don, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai vu est une bonne chose mais peu importe je ne serais plus seul désormais .

Une petite review ? Ah et puisque j'y suis plus tard dans l'histoire (enfin pas trop tard non plus ) apparaitront des scènes classées M pas forcément un lemon ca peut être des scènes de torture ou autres mais est ce que cela vous gène ? sinon je ne fait pas !


End file.
